Dark Horse
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Prompt: Super natural Kommissar, with human mate Beca. Starts out with a little Bechloe, but ends becommissar
1. Chapter 1: What is that Amazing Smell?

Prompt: Super natural Kommissar, with human mate Beca. Starts out with a little Bechloe, but ends becommissar

Chapter 1: What is that amazing smell?

The Kommissar took a deep breath, a rumble came from her chest, drawing Pieter's attention. "Luisa?" He asked, snapping her out of her haze. "What is it?"

"You don't smell that?" She asked breathless, taking another deep breath.

Pieter took a sniff at the air, as did most of DSM, all of them shrugging. "Smell what?"

"It smells of apples," She sniffed again, "And something else," She sighed happily.

"DSM You're on in 2!" Someone yelled. Kommissar shook her head trying to clear it. She heard her pre-recorded go off about auto motive perfection.

Das sound machine quickly got into position, starting their set, She felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Their formations were perfectly in sync, awwing the crowd. "Danke!" She muttered breathlessly at the applause. She noticed the Bella's sitting at a table in the corner and nodded to Pieter who also seemed to notice them. The made their way back stage, coming around and through the doors, marching toward to Barden Bellas.

"Baren Bellas? You came to see us?" She asked antagonizing them about being jelly. Kommissar laughed at the redhead's response. Taking in a a deep breath of air, she froze, there was that smell again, only stronger. Was it one of them? She casually sniffed again, drawing closer to them slightly. It was defiantly one of the Bellas, but who?

"Where we're kick you ass!"

Kommissar's attention was then drawn to the little one in the front. She grinned stepping closer, "You?" One more long stride and she was in the brunette's personal space, "You are the kicker of ass?" She inhaled the scent of fresh baked apples. So it was the little Maus that smelled so good?

"Well.. yeah.." She seemed unsure, her composure slipping at their close proximity. She decided to tease her more, ignoring the incredulous looks her pack was giving her at her flirtatious behavior.

"You..." She started, looking for a comeback, "Are physically flawless," Her eye's widened.

"Thank you, " Kommissar blinked in surprise, a warm feeling flooding through her body at the compliment.

"But that doesn't mean I like you." She finished, a what the hell look on her face, The Bellas all looked at their leader in bewilderment.

Beca took to staring at the ground as the Kommissar stared her down, a smug smile slowly creeping across her face.

the redhead quickly threw an arm around the brunette, pulling their sides together, causing Kommissar to growl, the sound too low for human ears. Pieter looked to their leader with wide eyes.

Kommissar took a deep breath, "I must go rest my neck, it is so sore from looking down on you," She spoke through clenched teeth, popping her neck in the process. She strode away, her head held high.

"Yeah well, Just because you're making me very sexually confused, doesn't mean you're intimidating!" The Maus yelled after her, making her grin. "What is happening to me?" She heard the girl question.

Maybe this was a good thing, the Kommissar pondered, she just had to get the redhead out of the way first.

A/N: So sorry it's so short, the chapters will belonger, I just needed to find a way to start it! Let me know what you think or what you want to see!


	2. Chapter 2: Mate

Chapter 2: Mate

Kommissar sighed, she could get the little Maus out of her head. Pieter looked at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Maybe she will come tonight?" He asked softly.

The blonde nodded her head, taking a long sip of her drink. She looked around the basement of the weird bald guys house. Looking a sign of any of the Barden Bella's, she closed her eyes when she found none. She looked down to the red liquid sloshing her cup as she twirled it.

Her ears twitched as she heard the sounds of the curtains being ripped open, hope filling her. "Das Sound Machine, 2 O'clock," She heard the redhead say, frustration clear in her voice. Kommissar smiled against the lip of her cup, the smell of the drink not nearly as delisious as the scent of her Maus.

She looked up to Pieter, both nodding their heads, "Did you notice she said 2 O'clock?" He asked. "Clearly she doesn't know her way around a clock, Ja?"

The blonde smirked, "We are clearly 10 O'clock," She jested back.

They both turned at the same time, slauntering over to the co-captains. Kommissar looked around, the rest of the Bellas seemed to have migrated else where.

"Tiny Maus! We meet again," The blonde couldn't keep the grin off her face, She looked Beca up and down, her eyes raking over her slowly. "So, have you abandoned your foolish dreams to face us at the worlds?" Kommissar teased.

"You wish! You gorgeous specimen!" Beca's eyes winded, she quickly looked to Chloe, "I don't know!" She seemed to answer am unspoken question between the two, "I just can't get her outta my head!" She clutched her head in hands, fingers running through her hair.

Kommissar could smell her blush, making her mouth water slightly. She took a big step towards forward, towering over the small brunette. The smell of Djs arousal penetrating her nose. She felt her pupils dilate. A strong need to claim her arose in her, slightly causing her to panic, though her face remained smug. "Very well then, I'll mail you, Large envelope, cost nothing." She grinned leaning closer their chests bumping slightly. Kommissar's eyes fell straight to her currently unmarked neck.

Pieter quickly stepped in, muttering something about an adult moose, effectively snapping her out of her haze.

Her Maus fought back, angered by a jest at her height. Kommissar reared back, eyes roaming once again, Smiling happily as the red head drug baca away, who struggled, swinging her arms widely at the two Germans.

"Maybe we should change her name to feisty Maus?" She laughed, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Came Pieter's breathless response. He looked at his blonde counterpart, "Is she your mate?" He asked cautiously.

Kommissar looked deep in thought for a moment before responding, "I think she might be.." She trailed off unsure.

As the riff off started she couldnt help but notice the brunette's eyes on her, locking eyes she smirked, pointing at her and winking while singing a suggestive song. She twirled her body around shaking her hips, smirking to herself as she caught her little maus staring.

The small brunette was defiantly a feisty one as she threatened the other group with her country song, making a head slicing motion.

The Kommissar felt herself growl as she saw her Maus grinding with the redhead she was so fond of. Pieter placed a hand on her shoulder, wither trying to calm her or holding her in place she didn't know.

Winning felt so good, she decided, especially with someone to impress there. Pieter quickly lead them into another song, all of them jumping around, signing and dancing. Kommissar noticed her Maus at the bar, sitting with that aggravating girl from earlier, the redheads arm rapped around her waist, her head leaning on the brunette's shoulder. The blonde narrowed her eyes in anger. She watched as Beca mumbled something, before getting up, leaving the redhead by herself.

She stalked after her prey, walking past the curtains, her footsteps non-exsistant. Using her supernatural speed to her advantage, she speed around the Bella, and into the bathroom hiding behind the door, waiting.

Beca stumbled into the bathroom a few minutes later, closing the door with her foot. Kommissar smile as the Bella made her way to the sink, not noticing her. She stalked up behind her, looking up into the mirror, she grinned as only the brunette's reflection was shown.

Kommissar pressed her body into the Bella's, making her gasp, and look into the mirror as well. The blonde watched in fascination as her eyes widened, notice that no one stared back but herself.

She whirled around, causing their fronts to be smashed together. She gasped again, straining her neck to stare up at the Kommissar, who in turn pressed her thigh between the brunette's, lift up. A strangled moan fell from the Bella's lips, her arousal permitting the air once again.

The blonde purred her approval, leaning into the brunette more. She lifted the smaller girl up, sitting her on the counter.

Plump red lips smashed against the Dj's, she grinned as the girl reciprocated the action, moaning into her mouth. She slid her lips lower, leaving nips down her neck, but not hard enough to break the skin, she didn't think she'd be able to resist if she did. She felt the Bella's pulse jump under her lips.

The Kommissar lost all sense of control in that moment, muttering a possessive, "Mine!" Before sinking her teeth into the flesh of the human below her, leaving a mark signaling her as her mate, a mark that could never be removed.

A/N: So here's chapter 2! :) Let me know what you think, or what you wanna see


	3. Chapter 3: Scheiße!

Chapter 3: Scheiße!

Kommissar pulled away as she felt the Bella sag in her arms, "Scheiße!" She cursed at herself for being so weak. "Pieter..." She whispered, hoping her Beta would get there soon.

She stared at her mate, watching as her mark started to heal, the marks turning black and taking a new design. She sighed, feeling ashamed of herself.

"What did you do?" Pieter commanded, eyes taking in his leader clutching her mate to her chest. "So she's the one?" He asked, finger trailing over the dragon that formed on her neck.

Kommissar growled deeply, bearing her fangs at him. Pieter quickly raised his hands, palms towards the blonde. "Kommissar, I mean no harm," He spoke slowly, trying to calm his Alpha. He raised his eyes slowly from the floor, "But what are we to do with the girl?"

Kommissar hugged the girl more tightly to her body, tucking the brunette's head into the crook of her neck, laying her chin on the smaller woman's head. She sucked in a deep breath, taking in the Bella's new scent, she still retained her original smell of apples, but it was now mixed with the sweet smell of cinnimon. A purr vibrated through her chest as she realized their scents intermingled. "I can't leave her Pieter..." Her voice broke, she sounded as lost as she felt.

"Then she shall come with us, at least for now," Pieter nodded at her, "But how to escape the Bellas with out them looking for her?" He wondered aloud. "Family emergency perhaps?" He questioned.

"And how do you propose we accomplish telling them that?" Kommissar snapped at him, her eyes turning reptilian in her sudden anger.

He shrugged, "Surely she has a phone, ja?"

Kommissar's eyes widened, cursing her stupidity, "Ja! I'd imagine she does..." She picked the girl up, "Shall we go then?" She raised her brow at him.

Pieter looked at the blonde, watching as she cradled the little mouse in her arms, the look on her face as she stared down at her mate wasn't anything like the Kommissar he knew, maybe this was a good thing?

The duo quickly slipped away unseen to their rental car, Pieter taking the driver seat while Kommissar got in the back with the Bella. The blonde patted her mate down, searching for her phone, she cursed when she couldn't find it in any of her pockets. "Scheiße! Pieter I can't find her phone!"

"Don't a lot of American women put it in other places than their pockets?"

Kommissar felt herself blush, quickly sticking her finger into the hem of her maus's jeans, not there. She sighed, reaching up under the girls shirt, trying to molest her in her sleep. She located the phone in between her breasts. Grinning in victory she pulled it out, "Ja!" She exclaimed.

She looked at the Iphone for a long moment before, activating it, swiping the screen to the right, she snorted at the girl's lack of password. "Doesn't she know anyone can get on her phone?" she thought aloud.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her she looked at a few previous texts, getting to know how the girl texts, at least that's what she told herself. She quickly typed out a message to the contact name Red, assuming it was the redhead that was always glued to her. She growled at the thought.

Pieter looked back through the rear view mirror.

The blonde clicked on her pictures, scrolling through them. She laughed at several of them, even sending some to herself. Her favorite had to be a saved Snapchat picture of the girl posing in grey baggy sweats, the snap reading: Sorry for all the sexiness.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, putting the phone securely in her pocket. She looked down at her little maus, running her fingers through brunette curls. She hoped everything would turn out fine.

Beca stared at Kommissar her glowing-blonde hair whipped around her cold stoic face as her icy reptilian eyes glared down at her. Her scaly wings that looked like ice stood rigidly from her back, threateningly. As she stared up at what was sure to be her demise, she couldn't help but think about how beautiful and regal this majestic creature truly was.

Kommissar stood proudly, almost arrogantly so, as she leveled the Bella with her frost filled gaze. She turned toward the smaller girl, her ice-like armor glistened beautifully in the sun, making her breath catch.

She snarled at the brunette, baring her sharp teeth, a low growl vibrated through the air. Beca know she should be scared, she should be trembling in fear, begging for her life, but for some reason all she can do is stare at this angel of death in awe.

She slowly raise and extended her hand, fingers spread, palm aimed towards the Bella, death in her eyes. Oddly she noticed she was wearing a pair of plain snow white gloves. Her empty voice was like a deathly whisper as the foreign words escaped her lips, "Sterben!"Beca felt her feet leave the earth before her body made contact with the cold snow covered ground and darkness swarming her vision.

Beca shot up from the bed, her body covered in sweat. Her hands clenched the blanket, which had fallen around her waist. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself, she reached up clutching at her chest, trying to calm her racing heart, with her other hand she ran a shaking hand through her hair.

The dream was so vivid, so real. She sighed to herself, felling her heartbeat even out into a more steady pace. It was then that she noticed her clothes, or rather her lack of clothes. She eeped loudly, she was in a large black t-shirt that read DSM in big bold white letters and her underwear, nothing more.

She then looked around, taking in her surroundings, it was clear to her that she was in a hotel room. The room was tidy with a messy feel to it, the room it's self was clean, yet there were scrolls and books littered about on most surfaces. Black suitcases were by the bed, items spilling out of them, clothes, and odd things that she had never seen before.

Beca jumped as the door creaked open, her eyes snapping up to stare at the German goddess as she entered, a box of pizza in her hands.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation, and also just got a German Shepherd puppy, who is named Kommissar! ;) She's been a handful! Let me know where you want me to go with this, or what you think? you guys motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4: Pieter the Saviour

Chapter four: Pieter the saviour

Beca stared at the German beauty who stood in the doorway of the hotel room wearing a sheepish expression.

'She awake.' She heard the Kommissar's voice loud and clear, but her lips never moved.

"Wait... What?" The Bella whispered.

The Blonde took strode forwards, "How are you feeling Maus?" She spoke softly, as if Beca would break. 'She looks ready to bolt.' again her lips remained pressed together.

Beca just stared into to those hauntingly blue eyes, her own eyes widening when the Germans pupils dilated into slits, just like her dream.

Air. She needed air, she couldn't breath as fear coursed through her veins. She could feel her heart pounding as she struggled to breath, she was sure the Kommissar could hear it. Her palms began to sweat. Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them, and began to rock back and forth, trying and filing to calm herself. Her breath came out in the form of sharp gasps, her vision going hazy, blackness crawling to the edges.

Cold hands grasped her face gently, pulling her chin up to look up into blue orbs. "Maus, what's wrong?" Her voice was distorted in her painicked state. She tried to withdraw, but those soft cool hand held her tighter, "Beca, please, come back to me Feisty Maus." She begged.

"Kommissar?" Pieter's voice broke through Beca's hearing, his voice was...comforting. She gazed at him with pleading eyes over Kommissar's shoulder. "Let me handle this,"

The blonde growled as he walked toward her mate, starling the Bella. Her eyes snapped down to the brunette, forgetting about the male as she focused on her distressed mate.

Pieter sat down beside the Bella his arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders and he began to rock them slowly, whispering that things were okay and that she was safe.

The Kommissar stared with angry eyes at her Beta who dared to touch what was hers. 'MINE!'

Beca flinched at the intensity of the mental scream. "Shhhh, Little Dragon, you're fine, Luisa won't harm you, in fact she can't," He continued, looking at his Alpha with sharp eyes, telling her to calm down.

After another ten minutes the Bella finally seemed to calm down enough to fall asleep slumped against the Beta, her soft snores distracting Kommissar enough to fight her instinct to kill her best friend.

Pieter slowly layed her down on the bed, pulling the cover back over her. "I know you're mad, but I could smell her fear from my room," He started, "And you are no good at comfort," He tried to joke.

"Thank you," She spoke through clenched teeth, her words forced. She sighed deeply, "What do we do now?"

"we wait for her to wake," He said softly staring at the brunette, "And then we make sure she stays calm."

"And how do you suppose we accomplish that?" She demanded, "She took one look at me and panicked!" Pinching the bridge of she nose, eye's screwed shut, she sighed again.

They both looked at each other, turning their gazes to the slumbering brunette. "Look Lu, She's drooling!" He chuckled.

She glared at him, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Not to!"

"So how many times do I have to tell you not to to get you to stop?" She asked exasperated.

"At least once more." Came his cheeky reply, causing him to get a slap to the back of his head.

Beca started to stir, causing them to look down at her. She slowly blinked her eye's open, "Am I dead?" She murmured staring back at them.

"No, of course not, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Because I'm surrounded by angels." came the Bella's responses with a blush.

"Aww, Luisa she's adorable!" Pieter laughed gleefully. Kommissar smacked him again, causing him to fall off the bed. "ooofff, was that really necessary?"

Beca giggled, causeing the blonde to smirk, "Yes, you were being a oaf, and it made her laugh."

"As..." Beca seemed to struggle to think of what she wanted to say, "...Pleasant as this is... what am I doing here?" he tone leaked with nervousness.

"I guess it's time we talked, and explained things to you..." Kommissar trailed off.


End file.
